The Ice Queen's Reign(Elsanna)
by APersonNamedEssex
Summary: Its been a week since The Great Freeze and Elsa is still reeling from her fears of hurting Anna. An unknown ship stops by the kingdom with a warning. The fate of Arendelle rests in the hands of The Ice Queen as she finds out who can be trusted and who can be undone. Elsanna, Icest, canon universe, M for smut, language and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first take on the actual story. I've seen the movie several times, and hopefully that'll help with my detailing and make you guys less worried about wrong details. Hopefully, this will have as much success as The Nuclear Winter, maybe more. Anyways, Im gonna try and keep this entire story in Elsa's POV, though there will be a couple chapters in Anna's. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Hey," Anna heard from her left. She wasn't expecting it, and she certainly wasn't prepared and quickly became flustered. She looked toward where the angelic voice had graced its speakers enticing lips._

 _"H-Hi me?" She asked, receiving a nod in the affirmative. "Oh, uh, hi!" Anna smiled at her sister and then looked forward at the crowd, feeling even more nervous than she had before._ Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't loo- _her thoughts were interrupted by the same wonderful sound of Elsa's voice._

 _"You look beautiful." she said, a light blush creeping at the edges of her cheeks._

 _"Thank you." Anna said, a pink blush also gracing her cheeks. "You look beautifuller."_ You idiot! _"I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but m-more beautiful." The queen laughed once at her sisters flustered rambling. "Thank you."_

 _Elsa turned to the crowd."So, this is what a party looks like."_

 _Anna glanced over at her sister, trying to come up with something to keep conversation with the regal blonde._ _"It's warmer than i thought."_ That's all you could think of! _luckily her sister had noticed her nervousness and countered accordingly._

 _"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. Both girls sniffed the air, bringing their heads around trying to pinpoint it, but only coming face to face with their eyes closed._

 _"Chocolate." They said in unison and opened their eyes. Both girls blushed and giggled, moving back to their regal stances._

Maybe I could ask her to dance.. Oh, that'd be perfect! _The thought came to late, however, as she was interrupted by their head servant, Kia. "Your Majesty, The Duke of Weaseltown."_

 _"Weselton!" The small, grey haired man said. "The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty." he stepped forward. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that i offer you your first dance as queen." He then broke into a blur of motion, his feet and arms flailing at first and then spinning with his knees bent, coming up to straighten and then moving into a bow. His arm extended and then, unexpectedly, his toupee peeled off halfway. Both girls stifled their laughs behind their hands. Elsa cleared her throat, prompting the short, but springy man to rise._

 _"Thank you, only i don't dance." Elsa said._

 _"Oh." The Duke said, disappointed._

 _"But my sister does." she said. Anna felt a pang of pride and chuckled aloud. The feeling was replaced by confusion soon after. "Wait, what?"_ How does she kno-

 _"Well, lucky are you." The Duke said, looping his arm through Anna's._

 _"Oh, i don't think-" She was pulled off into the crowd, though she was turned, looking at Elsa as she went. She only wanted to be with one person tonight; the one person at the party who was absolutely perfect in every way. The person who stared endearingly at her while her arm was being tugged in the opposite direction._

 _The queen slightly raised her hand in a small attempt to show her mock-sympathy. "Sorry." she said, being the only on to hear it. She watched as the Duke danced around Anna and then dip her to where she was looking straight back at her. She couldn't help but laugh, and Anna gave her a playful glare. A prince who looked just around her age stopped just in front of her and bowed. He rose, his short, bright blonde military hair cut went along with his dark blue eyes, giving him a certain edge Elsa found almost intimidating._

 _"Your Majesty, The Prince of Zyra." Kia said, a tad late on his announcement._

 _"Your Majesty." He rose. "It's an honor to meet you." He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "Though, I am probably the only single man here not trying to court you or Her Highness, Princess Anna."_

 _"Oh? Then why, might i ask, are you here Prince..."_

 _"Arik, Your Majesty."_

" _Prince Arik. Sounds familiar."_

 _"Well, Your Majesty, i was named after my Great Grandfather who led the Battle of Ladested against The Southern Isles. Are you a patron of literature?"_

 _"All I've done for years now is read, so i suppose you could say that." She smiled._ That and watch Anna grow up from a distance. _She let the thought pass, not changing her expression to what she felt._

 _"Ah, you've probably read about it then."_

 _She nodded, trying to remember what book it was she had read about the battle. "Your Majesty, if its alright with you, may we speak later? I have several topics i wish to discuss with you." he said._

 _"Yes, Prince Arik. You may return to the castle tomorrow. My Royal Guard will be sure to escort you to my study." and with that, she smiled and he bowed, turning back to return to the dance floor._

 _Another pair of dignitaries stopped by and were introduced, bowing and curtsying and then moving back to the party. Anna appeared, looking just as beautiful as she had earlier, but a little more worn out than her usual energy. "Let me know when your ready for another round, My Lady." The Duke could be heard saying from behind her._

 _She walked towards where she had stood before. "Well, he was spritely." Elsa chuckled._

 _"Especially for a man in heels, ugh." Anna said, rolling her eyes and fixing her own heel._

 _Elsa chuckled again, "Are you okay?" She looked at her sister with nothing but love._

 _"I've never been better. This is so nice!" Anna said, bringing her hands up to her chest. In a little lower voice, she said "I wish it could be like this all the time."_

 _"Me too."_ Now lean forward and kiss her. _Elsa suppressed the thought, looking into Anna's eyes. She remembered the incident thirteen years ago and the guilt, the sadness, the regret all came back at once. She didn't mean to let it show, but her face reflected what she was feeling. "But it can't."_

 _"But why not?" Anna reached for her._ No! _Elsa turned, keeping herself away from Anna's touch. Her fear of hurting her own baby sister was to much for her to accept any touch from Anna.. no matter how bad she wanted to. "I mean we coul-"_

 _"It just can't." Elsa said sternly. She closed her eyes to keep from seeing the hurt on her sister's face._

 _A few small moments passed. "Excuse me for a minute." She heard and turned to see Anna heading out into the crowd once again, also hearing a sniff rom the younger girl._

 _Elsa felt even more guilt and sadness that she had to keep her sister at a distance. She hated it! She_ hated _how she spent years watching her grow from a distance and not being a part of it. Not being the big sister Anna so often needed. She had a promise to keep, though. A promise she made to herself long ago. A promise to never hurt Anna again._ Conceal, don't feel. _She restated the cursed phrase her father had taught her. She straightened her form and turned to face the crowd once again._

 _Time seemed to go by faster. Royals and Ambassadors came and went, and the party stayed constant. Her mind often went to Anna, comparing the beauty of some of the princesses to her. None of them even came close to matching Anna's beauty. Or her style or personality or.. come to think of it, they couldn't compare at all to Anna. Sure, one or two had pretty eyes, another one had a beautiful dress, but what Anna was toppled all of that and made it obsolete to what the younger girl possessed: her sisters love. This love wasn't the infatuation that a girl may have over a guy or vice versa the first time they met. This was a love that was built over years and years of longing and thought and want and need and promises not yet spoken. The simple thing of being absent from Anna's life angered Elsa to no end over the years, causing a few mishaps thankfully mostly contained in her room._

 _Minutes turned into an hour and another set of royals to greet. They curtseyed and walked away, revealing Anna with a man she hadn't seen yet._

 _"Elsa! Uh, Queen." She did a slight curtsey. "Me again." She reached back, bringing the man forward."May i present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."_

 _He bowed and spoke in a deep voice, "Your Majesty."_

 _"We would like-" Anna and Hans said, slightly out of synch, "your blessing," Hans said, taking Anna's hand that wasn't on his shoulder. "Of our marriage" they said at the same time as Anna lay her head against the prince's shoulder._

 _The announcement of marriage was shocking to Elsa. She wasn't expecting something so big on her coronation. She was also expecting to have some time with her sister before there were any suitors or grubby princes that got to her. "Marriage?" She said, her voice_ _teetering on_ _the edge of anger. a small splinter of jealousy worked its way into her heart as she looked between the two._

 _"Yes!" her little sister said._

 _In an attempt to quell the fear that had just entered her mind, she tried getting Anna to explain it as just being over ambitious or as a joke. "I'm sorry, i'm confused."_

 _"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-" she turned abruptly to Hans. "Would we live here?"_

 _"Here?" In a split second Elsa thought of waking up day after day seeing them together. It'd be torture! What if they kissed in front of her? What if this Han's had the balls to grope Anna in front of her face!? What if she caught them- she didn't finish the thought._

 _"Absolutely!" Hans said_

 _"Oh, We can invite-"_

 _"Anna.." Elsa tried interjecting._

 _"-all twelve," Elsa tried stopping her but was only drowned out to background noise from the two. "No."_

 _"-of your-"_

 _"No."_

 _"-_ brothers- _"_

 _"No."_

 _"- to stay with us. Of course we have the room. I don't kno-"_

 _"Just. Wait." Elsa finally got a word in. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."_

 _"Wait, what?" Anna came forward, slightly confused._

 _"May i talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa asked, trying to get her sister away to explain to her innocent sister the mistake she had made. This was the real world. Something she hadn't been exposed to yet. She wrung her hands in front of her, hoping that her sister would see what she had to say would be better said out of ear shot of company._

 _"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna said, stepping back to Hans' arm._

 _It was obvious to Elsa that there was no going around it. Her sister was still stubborn. As always. A quality she loved, that is, when she wasn't going against it._

 _"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."_

 _"You can if it's true love." Anna said, conviction in her voice._

 _"Anna, what do you know about true love?"_

 _"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna said._

 _The amount of hurt Elsa felt at those last words were.. indescribable. She wasn't expecting Anna to use their separation against her. The pain and sorrow showed in the Queen's face after her sister's retort. This quickly changed to anger and frustration as Elsa tried to get away from the two royals. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now.." She paused, reeling from the devastation inside her. She straightened her spine, trying her hardest to conceal her feelings. "Excuse me."_

 _After_ _she took a couple steps forward, Hans tried reconcile the queen. "Your Majesty, if i may.. ease your-"_

 _"No, you may not, and i think you should go." she interrupted, the sharp ice in her voice telling the prince to back off. "The party is over. Close the gates." She said to the nearby Royal Guard that was watching over her._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty."_

 _Anna panicked."Wha- wait, Elsa, no, no wait, please-" she said stepping forward and grabbing at her hand, but only succeeding in pulling the glove that covered it off._

 _"Give me my glove!" she pleaded. Afraid of unleashing the unthinkable, she lunged forward, trying to grab the silk garment in her sister's hand, but missed when Anna put it behind her back._

 _"Elsa, please! Please, i cant live like this anymore." Anna begged her._

 _Elsa thought only for a second. She thought of the hurt she was causing Anna, the pain and sadness and anger and stress. All these bad emotions and she was the cause. She said the only thing that she knew would give Anna a chance at a normal life. "Then leave."_

 _Seeing the hurt for the second time that evening on her sister's face tormented Elsa's mind and it was all she could do to not break down in that moment. She turned to leave, to go outside to the gardens where she knew she would find peace only to hear Anna's voice behind her growing in anguish. "What did I ever do to you?!"_

 _"Enough, Anna." Elsa felt the eyes of the dignitaries around her turn towards her as she restated her mantra repeatedly in her mind._

 _"No, Why?! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so_ afraid _of?!"_

 _"I said_ enough _!" She turned, trying to wave her away, but instead a stream of ice came from her hands in a wave that swept across the floor nearest to her that created a waist high wall of spikes that pointed away from the queen. The second she felt the magic escape from her fingers, Elsa's fear surfaced and the horror of her secret getting out became realized. She looked around, expecting to see all the occupants of the ball room to look at her, but instead, all faces went to her sister. She followed their gaze. Red. All she saw was red. A spike of ice had went through Anna's stomach, blood streaming out of the sides of the wound._

 _"ANNA!" She screamed and ran to her sister, the ice immediately melting before she got to it. Anna crumpled into her arms as she got there, small streams of blood flowing out the sides of her mouth._

 _"I wish you woulda' told me." she said, coughing weakly._

 _"Shh, shh it's okay, Anna." Tears freely flowed down Elsa's cheek onto Anna's green dress, their surroundings fading and all her focus went to her sister. "Im so sorry." She sobbed. "-So sorry. So, so sorry."_

 _Through all the pain, her resilient sister raised her hand to the queen's cheek. "I forgive you. Don't cry."_ _Elsa leaned her head into Anna's touch, sobbing and stroking the younger woman's arm. "Ya know, i don't even love him. You were right, Elsa." The Queen opened her eyes, looking at her quizzically. "The feeling i get with him is nothing,_ nothing _compared to what i get with you. Just looking at you makes my heart melt." She whispered. "I love you, Elsa. More than anything."_

 _Elsa's expression went from quizzical to understanding at her sister's confession. "I love you, too, Anna. I always have." Despite everything that had taken place, Anna smiled, knowing her love was returned. Elsa wanted her sister to know just how much she ment it before it was to late. She pulled the arm that held her sister up towards her head, the other hand going to rest on Anna's cheek. Anna's weak breath ghosted over Elsa's lips and before she knew it, their lips were together. Anna's eyes slowly drifted closed as the first second of the kiss passed and Elsa pulled away from the younger girls soft and warm lips. As Elsa loosened her hold on Anna, she pushed her face into Elsa's neck, nuzzling into it. "Mm, so warm." she said. Her hand on Anna's cheek remained and her thumb traced circles just below Anna's right eye. The beautiful emerald green eyes Elsa adored came open slightly as she let Elsa's arm support her once more, looking into her own icy blue irises. A single, solitary tear trailed down Anna's cheek. Her chest was still and the warm breath that Elsa had felt on her face ceased._

 _Anna's body was limp in her arms and when she felt that Anna's soul had left, the loneliest feeling she could have ever known, she let out a terrible scream of anguish that reverberated throughout a now empty field. Nothing but pure white snow surrounded them. Slowly a male figure appeared in the near distance. All Elsa could make out was a pair of piercing blue eyes and a head of pitch black hair. "You have killed your sister, Your Majesty. What excuse do you have for taking away her life?"_

 _"I-I-I-" She couldn't speak through the onslaught of tears just behind her eyes, so she let the dam fall, allowing the tears to flow. She sobbed uncontrollably, clutching Anna's body into her chest, her face buried in Anna's still warm neck._

 _"You will always be a monster. There will be no retribution from your subjects. You will bear the guilt of this forever, and never again will you feel love in your heart as she was the one true love that you had in this world. Now-" The figure said from just in front of her. A white gloved crooked finger went under her chin and lifted it. In front of her stood their father. "-Rise and rule this land. You have a duty. Do not let this... mistake get in the way of that."_

 _She looked down at her sister's now lifeless body. "She wasn't the mistake... I was."_

 _Their father looked down on them not with pity, but with disgust as he turned and started to walk back into the dust of snow that surrounded them. "Then do yourself some justice." She heard him say before disappearing into the wind and snow. Something made a whooshing sound and then Elsa heard it stick into the ground by their feet. She looked down at the long object sticking straight up from the ground; a sword made entirely of elegantly shaped ice. She laid Anna down onto the pure white snow and sat her hands on her chest, then moved to lay beside her, arms going around her waist. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder, wishing she was still alive show she could show Elsa that she wasn't alone; wasn't a monster like their father had just said. Every second, she expected it to happen less and less and when all hope had vanished from her heart, the tears came again. They ran down onto Anna's now slightly cooler shoulder. The warmth was fading from her body. Elsa couldn't help the guilt rising within her heart and the thought of the sword being her father's demand crossed her mind several times before she felt the sting of tears cease. Anger; at herself, at their parents, at the bastard who was going to steal Anna away, at the world, boiled to the surface as she rose, gritting her teeth. She gripped the blade's hilt, pulling it out of the snow it had stuck into and moved back beside Anna's form._

 _She got to her knees, holding the blade in one hand and the other going to Anna's chest. The warmth had now gone and her skin had grown pale and cold to the touch. "Im so sorry, Anna." Elsa whispered. She raised the blade, the point settling in between her stomach and her chest and grabbed the hilt with both hands, forcing it through the flesh and bone until the cross guard was against her skin. The crown she had just received hours ago fell to the snow below near her knees. There was a white hot pain that resonated from her torso, everything below lost feeling as the blade had severed her spinal cord. She took a breath and on the exhale, she pulled the blade out, and after came blood that spurted up and over Anna's body. She leaned forward, hands still on the hilt, and rested her cheek on the princess's chest. "So sorry, my love." She said, feeling the blood from Anna's wound coat the back of her head._

 _The moment she felt herself fading, she also felt Anna's skin get warmer. If she listened closely, she could hear the faint beat of her heart starting again. Elsa looked up at Anna's face. Her vision blurred it, but she could see the blood from her mouth fade and her eyes slowly flutter open. A warm hand went to her cheek and Anna looked down at her and then sat up, gently taking Elsa's head into her hands. "Elsa? Elsa!" She saw Anna's face contort in anguish and fear. "Why? Why did you do this to yourself?"_

 _"I couldn't-" a shaky inhale,"live with myself," another breath,"I killed my one true love."_

 _"Then why am i the one holding you and not the other way around?"_

 _"I don't know." Elsa felt her sole seeping out of her body. "You're alive and that's all that matters." She closed her eyes. "I love you." She wanted-no needed- to hear Anna hear it before she was fully gone._

 _She heard a sob and then, "I-I love you, too, Elsa." The hand on her face's thumb circled around the top of her cheek in a comforting motion. A smile crept onto Elsa's lips as she let the eternal sleep claim her._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling above her bed. Her breath was calm and the temperature of the room had dropped drastically; a side-effect of her powers. The small patterns that she had made there one night long ago when she was bored and restless still remained there. She sat up and thought over what had happened a week ago with The Great Freeze and Anna's near-sacrifice to save her. She felt the bed's soft material shift along with her body when she moved her feet over the edge and onto the floor. She stood up and reached for her silk robe that hung from a hook on her bed and put it on, stepping up to the white and blue decorated door. She placed her hand on the cool metal handle, turning it and hearing it click open and then stepped out into the hall. The feeling of soft carpet reached her feet and she let it soothe her as she turned and walked right and then made a left turn down a hall. The next thing she knew, Anna's door stood in front of her.

She raised her hand to knock, knowing all too well the irony of the situation and she thought back to all the times Anna had stayed right outside her door. Anna never forgot her birthday or christmas or any holiday for that matter. She always stopped by Elsa's door and talked for hours on end about things that had been happening, the many occurrences of being a princess and the daily drama that came with it. She also talked of her feelings. Sadness. Loss. Hate. All were subjects in Anna's ramblings through the wood. Once, when Anna was sixteen, she explained to her through the door that she knew that she was on the other side of the door every time Anna had come by and that she didn't care if there was no response. The fact that she could hear the movements on the other side made her happy knowing that there was still a sister in there.

She brought her hand back down and instead reached for the door handle. Finding it unlocked, she turned it fully and entered the room, her eyes gracing over the sleeping figure in the bed at the center of the room. She walked over to the opposite side Anna was resting on and pulled the covers back, slipping into the bed. She knew Anna wouldn't mind. She turned away closing her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt the form behind her shift closer.

An arm went across her waist and the hand turned her to lay on her back. Anna's arm then went across her waist again, but this time remained flattened against her. She felt the weight next to her snuggle up to her side and Anna's head move to her shoulder. Elsa smiled, wrapping an arm around her sister and pulled her closer. Anna's left leg went in between Elsa's and hooked around her left leg and she felt Anna's body shift upwards. Next, she felt Anna's lips peck her cheek and then her nose nuzzling into her neck and felt goose bumps at her sister's nose coming into contact with her pulse. The heat that she felt on the sensitive spot drove her mad on the inside, but for her sister's sake, she held it in. She didn't ever want to move from the sanctuary of her sister's clutch. The dream, nightmare really, had lost it's hold on her and it was all because of Anna. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and she let the warmth of her younger sister against her body comfort her as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N As i said at the top, this is my first fanfic that takes place in the canon universe of Frozen so I'm hoping this is a good first chapter. First is usually the best with me, so lets hope! Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it, i'll be updating this and The Nuclear Winter as often as i can. I won't be giving any dates anymore because i honestly don't know when i will be able to with me applying for college, scholarships, and loans and finding a place to stay and the whole shabang. As usual, favorite if you liked it, follow if you wanna get notified when i update, and please review and tell me what you thought. i'm really not so sure i did good on this so a review telling me otherwise would really, really, _really_ mean the world to me. Your opinion means a lot and honestly, i'm glad i could be the one that writes a story people enjoy. So leave a review.. hopefully a good one? haha Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I'm so so sorry it's been a long time! I've been dealing with some writer's block and with the help of a few PM's i received and some advice, I decided to take a little while off. I hadn't thought it was gonna be this long, but i'm back... and apologizing. Anyways, I don't want this story to be about the number of words on a chapter, so the updates will be sporadic. Also, i'm putting a large amount of effort into this chapter to make up for the lack of updates... which again i am sorry for. As with The Nuclear Winter, I've got a story lined up for this fic and hopefully i can keep on that track... oh, and for the people who weren't exactly pleased with the amount of flashbacks in TNW, don't worry this won't be too much like it. Maybe one or two but only when it's essential and/or if it's a dream like in the first chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you for favoriting and following. You people are the reason i write and struggle and stay up late editing and all that good stuff. Anywho, here's the chapter I've kept you waiting about two and a half weeks for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa awoke, her eyes slowly opening to see her baby sister laying beside her. The sunlight shone brightly through the green curtains and gave the room a comfortable low lighting; a lighting which brought out Anna's fiery red hair that surrounded her beautiful freckled face. She smiled and in that moment, she felt as happy as she'd ever been. The dream from last night had been successfully purged from her mind in the presence of Anna. Unconsciously, she lifted her left hand and propped her head on it as her right hand was lifted and her fingers graced the redheads smooth skin, moving down her cheek and then along her jawline. Anna didn't stir at the contact, but the corners of her lips rose just slightly as Elsa's fingers ran over her slow, relaxed pulse and down to rest on her collarbone. Elsa had a few meetings she had to conduct later that evening and one immediately after lunch, but she was in no hurry to get up. The meetings could wait and business be conducted later. Her arm went back to her side and she lay fully down, her limbs tangled with Anna's She tried to move, but stopped abruptly when she realized where Anna's knee was. Elsa's legs were tangled with Anna's and the knee that had first initiated the contact last night had moved up further onto Elsa's upper thigh, dangerously close to her core as they shifted throughout the night.

 _If only she would move it up just a little and-_ She blushed at the thought, her face turning a bright red. _If only she felt the same way.._ She thought, now growing aggravated at the lust that had grown in her mind. _We're sisters! It's wrong and besides, she'd think i was a freak if she woke up with a wet knee._ Elsa shifted her right leg down, which brought the invading appendage down to a safe distance from her centre that was becoming more and more heated the more she thought about Anna raising it back. _There. Now get out of here before you do something stupid!_ She leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek like she had Elsa the night before and, slowly, she withdrew her legs and arm from Anna's and slipped out of the bed and onto the floor.

As she stood, she could hear a bell out in the city toll eight times, signaling eight o'clock. _Still pretty early.. Oh well. Might as well use it._ She grabbed her robe that had been discarded the night before and went to the door and opened it, looking back at her sister. _I wish i could stay in here with you._ She sighed mentally and looked down at the floor. _If only you felt the same._ She exited to the hall and walked back to her room. Once there, she went to her closet and picked out a slim, but comfortable blue dress that went just above her bust. She didn't really like the exposure of her cleavage, so she found a black velvet long sleeve undershirt that had a sapphire pendant at the crest of it's neck, which went perfectly with the dress. She laid them out on her bed and rang for a servant after she felt satisfied with the outfit.

Three knocks came at her door a few moments later. "Come in," she said, getting up from the bed she had taken a seat on while waiting. A short, young woman came in, her simple grey dress swaying slightly as she walked to the center of the room, awaiting the Queen's instructions. It was Lilly, Elsa's personal servant. She had been orphaned long ago and was taken up by the King and Queen to serve until she reached adulthood. She often expressed her gratitude to Elsa for her and her parent's hospitality-even though she was just a servant, she got to stay in a castle, which was a dream of her childhood that she had explained to Elsa long ago, before the King and Queen's tragedy at sea-and Elsa felt as though Lilly thought of her as, first and foremost, the Queen, and secondly a friend.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning, and yes i slept just fine." Elsa smiled. "Have you talked to that Sergeant in the Guard that you were telling me about a few days ago? I do hope I wasn't to rash in changing the patrol roster so you could see him on your rounds."

A small bit of pink shaded the younger of the two's cheeks and her head went down to the floor, a small smile sprouting across her lips.

"I have. He really was quite the gentleman the last we spoke." Lilly looked up at her. "I know I'm but a mere servant and i probably could be executed for prying or something along those lines, but what about you, Your Majesty? Surely someone as beautiful as you _must_ have a certain romantic interest in mind."

Elsa looked at her for a moment and then back to the floor, her cheeks mirroring Lilly's reaction when only Anna came into her mind. A smile crept its way onto her face, "I.. I may. But I don't want to feed the servants gossip, so i refuse to elaborate on that." she chuckled.

Lilly chuckled,"Oh, Your Majesty, what you have said already is enough for weeks." Both women laughed and Elsa stood up to walk to the window.

A few moments passed before they spoke again. "Lilly, you know you can just call me Elsa... when it's just us, i mean. 'Your Majesty' is just making me feel like I have to be the Queen at all times and not _Elsa."_

"With all do respect, Your Ma- I mean Elsa, you are an amazing queen; one more than worthy of what you have and I think that you shouldn't worry about being the _Queen_ as much as you should worry about being Elsa. Just find the balance between the two and.. roll with it?" Lilly smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders at the last phrase, causing Elsa to share the same smile.

"If only it were that easy." She looked back down to the dark brown wood floor.

"Did you need anything, Elsa, or did you just need someone to talk to?"

"Getting a little daring, are we?" She looked up at the servant with a sly grin. "Yes, actually, could you please prepare a warm bath for me. Also, could you see if Gerda is awake? I know she usually is at this time, but I wouldn't want to wake her for something as simple as what I have planned for Anna."

"Consider it done." The servant curtsied and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yes?" She turned around to face Elsa.

"If it's not to much trouble, could you send for me when Anna wakes up?"

The servant smiled, "Of course." She bowed her her head slightly and exited the room, leaving the queen alone once again.

Elsa sighed and moved back to the bed, eyeing the outfit she had chosen. It was reminiscent of the teal dress she had worn on her coronation, only the neck wasn't as high and it was less restrictive. It also didn't have a cape that went with it. _I wonder where that cape went anyway.. It was my great great grandmothers. Maybe i could put up a reward for it? I mean, it_ is _just a cape after all. Then again, how ma-_ A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Elsa swiftly turned to face the door, "Yes?"

Gerda, the second head servant entered. She had been like a mother to Elsa since she was very young, with her mother being the Queen and then the incident. She walked over beside Elsa. "You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"Gerda, I swear, if you call me that again, I'll have you flogged." A playful grin graced her lips, as it did the older woman's. "But yes, i wanted to ask you if you could help me with something. As you know, I've been very busy the past week getting everything back in order, making sure everything is repaired and our foreign relations recompensed and i've barely had time to spend with Anna. She's been patient with me, but I can tell she wants to do... _something_ together. I haven't spent a full day with her in _thirteen years."_

 _"_ Well, can you blame her? You two were very close when you were little and after that night in the ballroom, she never gave up hope that one day she would be able to be with _her_ Elsa again." The matronly woman wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder. She knew she was treading on an already sensitive subject. "Not once did she ever say that she gave up on you. it was always 'when we get older, we're gonna do this' or 'when Elsa's queen, we'll be together again.' She loves you... more than anyone. And i know you love her, too. Now, I know it may be a little awkward at first for the two of you to get reaqua- Oh, who am I kidding, you're _sisters_. You'll know eachother more than the other in no time." She said, squeezing the queen a little tighter. _I wonder how much better..._ "That's just how you two are, dear. Now what was it you needed my help with?"

Elsa's head had found its way onto Gerda's shoulder. "I just wanted to ask you what she likes. You'd know more about that than anyone else, i suppose."

"Well..." Gerda thought for a moment. "About four or five years ago, she started practicing with the Royal Guard and the Army." She chuckled for a moment. "Oh my, you should have seen her in the first few weeks. She was quite clumsy. But later, she became very quick on her feet and now I'd say she is one of the best out there."

The troubled look on Elsa's face didn't escape the older women's attention. "Dear, you have nothing to worry about. Every time she goes out there, the men wrap her in so many layers, you'd need more than a few swings with a halberd to get through." The look remained, if not intensified by the image Gerda had given her. She gave Elsa a firm squeeze again, "And before you get any ideas, no they don't use those with her. I assure you she is in some of the safest company in all of Arendelle."

The news slightly alleviated Elsa's worry as she rose to walk back over to the window. "So what is it she would like that i can do? I'm by no means a swordsman."

"No, Your Ma-" Elsa fixed her with a glare."My apologies." She said smiling along with Elsa who giggled with her. "I just think she would love it if you would watch her while she did it. Maybe she could teach you a few things. You know, you could 'learn the ropes,' as they say."

Elsa chuckled. "That _does_ kind of sound like fun."

"And when, might i ask, was the last time you had fun?"

"Well, this will be the first time in forever, really."

"Then enjoy it. You never know when the next time will be." the older woman smiled at her.

"I will. Thank you, Gerda. Speaking of the next time, when is the next time Anna has training?"

"It should be later today, a little after lunch."

"Hmm.. Okay. I'll move some meetings around to make time. Thank you again, Gerda."

Gerda rose and curtseyed, then walked out the still open door where Lilly eventually entered letting her know her bath was ready. The walk down the hall to the bath was relatively uneventful, with nothing making much noise except for the birds chirping outside and the few voices of servants that were in the rooms she passed. When she finally got there, she closed the door behind her and shed her robe and nightgown. When she stepped into the tub, all thinking, all the stress and anxiety fled from her body. The relaxing feeling replacing it with a calm and comfortable warmth. Her mind went blank momentarily as she settled with her back to the wall of the tub, her eyes fluttering shut.

After washing herself and the suds settled, the water was still very warm and relaxing, so she laid her head back again and what felt like an eternity later, there was a knocking at the door. _Mmm five more minutes._ Elsa thought. The knocking persisted and finally the door cracked open, revealing a nervous looking Lilly. "Elsa?"

She sighed, lowering herself to where her breasts were almost fully submerged in the steaming water. "Come in."

"I was just letting you know that Princess Anna is awake. She sprung up just a few moments ago and now is having breakfast in the dining hall."

"Thank you for telling me, Lilly. I'll be right out." She said as Lilly closed the door behind her. Her hands came up to pull her hair back behind her head and hit the bar of soap on the side of the tub, knocking it down into the bubbly hot water. She grabbed after it, only succeeding in splashing herself. She moved her hand around, feeling for it and a moment later, her breath caught and eyes went shut when her forearm ran across her inner thigh. It was one of her most sensitive spots on her body and the combination of the hot water and her relaxed position only made it that much more sensitive to touch.

Her bottom lip became caught between her teeth as her hand found its way onto her knee and slowly moved up the smooth skin of her thigh, coming close to her core. She only stopped when the image of Anna being between her legs came into her mind. She wanted to so badly come to a climax with the image of Anna, but the knowledge -doubts- she had about her sister ever feeling the same way that she did had prevented the hand from moving any further. Her face turned into a shade of crimson and she felt as if she were on the brim of fainting. _More like swooning._ She almost laughed at the thought and how true it was. She was on the edge of swooning over her sister and she didn't have a problem with it in the least. In this moment, with the relaxing hot water that surrounded her, it wasn't possible for fatigue to enter her body.

She reaching up to grasp the sides of the tub and lift herself up and step out. When her feet touched the carpeted floor and the enough of the water had seeped off of her, the cool air of the room hit her skin, the temperature difference giving her goosebumps. Rather than get cold from it and stepped back towards the tub, she stood a few seconds, letting the comforting atmosphere engulf her now sensitive skin. Afterwards, she toweled herself off and wrapped the slightly damp towel around her curvy midsection and tied it in a knot that was just above her breasts and headed back to her room, oblivious to a certain redhead who had stopped in a doorway to gawk as she passed.

With her chamber's door closed, she released the towel from its hold and watched it drop, revealing both of her erect nipples and the smooth expanse of creamy white skin. Her mane of platinum blonde hair was loose and ran down to the small of her back, her bangs framing her face perfectly. She was careful when she started putting the outfit that she had preselected on, trying not to become even more aroused when the soft fabric of the velvet long sleeve top ran over her now over-sensitive chest. Elsa bit her lower lip to keep the soft whimper at bay as it settled on her form. She brought up a hand to her face and flicked her fingers, creating small flows of snowflakes that cooled her ever reddening cheeks. The arousal slowly left her body and she was brought back to normal. Even though that could change rapidly, she reigned in any and all dirty thoughts she could come up with and replaced them with thoughts of business and politics and old men arguing over taxes.

She then put on a pair of black panties and then plain black stockings and slipped the teal dress on over the top. The skirt just barely touched the floor, making it easier to walk and not worry about tripping and its snug fit provided her with a little more comfort than her usual dresses. Her ice gown was certainly a fit and she took pride in creating it as well, but it didn't provide the smooth comfort of the top she was wearing now. _Maybe i could make me one of these with my ice some time._ She smirked to herself. _Could be worth looking into._

When she walked over to her vanity, she couldn't help but like the feeling of her loose hair. It made her feel... free. She looked at it in the mirror and decided that, instead of putting it in her signature plait, she would leave it down and see how that went for today. _If Anna likes it i may just keep it like this._ She smiled confidently at her reflection and spun on her heel and headed for a wooden cabinet-looking piece of furniture and opened the dark wood doors. Her eyes glanced over several pairs of heels and flats yet she couldn't decide which to wear.

So, instead of picking something out that she wouldn't like later, she decided to make her own. With the twirl of her hand, ice flowed out from her fingertips and swirled around her covered feet, creating a comfortable pair of slip on shoes that were a light blue and sparkled in the sunlight. She looked again at her reflection and, when she was satisfied that she didn't need any other makeup than her eye shadow, she began the walk to her study. It wasn't a long walk, but it went by slower than she anticipated and when she looked out a window she was passing by, she stopped. Outside, in a courtyard behind the castle, was Anna training with a soldier and from the look of the red faced man, she was doing quite well. Everytime he'd strike or swing his blade, Anna was already moving, either parrying or diverting the blow in another direction.

Someone cleared their throat and Elsa realized she was openly staring. Her face grew the slightest shade of red as she turned to the person in question. "Oh, hello Kia. I hadn't noticed you."

The portly servant smiled at her, "Your Majesty, there's no need to apologize. It is entertaining watching the Princess with her skills. You know, i never would have guessed this was something she would be into."

"Neither did I. Much less that she'd be this elegant with a blade." They both turned to look out the window back to Anna who was just coming out of a parry and charged the soldier, knocking him down with her shoulder. She stood proudly over him, the tip of her sword going to his throat.

"The swords are dulled... right?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Only the absolute guarantee of safety for the Princess is acceptable when she's out there."

"Yes, well, I have been informed that she is in the best of hands. I guess this worry I'm feeling is a bit in vain." She smiled down at her sister who was helping the defeated soldier back to his feet. "She's rather amazing, isn't she." Elsa said quietly, mostly to herself

She stood, looking out the window a few more moments until Kia cleared his throat once more. "Uh, Your Majesty?"

"Hmm?" she looked back at the man. "Oh, yes. Did you need something, Kia?"

"Prince Arik of Zyra is in your study awaiting a meeting with you. He sent me to fetch you. He seems rather anxious, if i may say so."

"Did he say anything that hinted at what's making him nervous?" She asked as they started walking down the hall to her study.

"No, Your Majesty. Although, I must say that with the power you possess, he could be afraid if the matter he is here to discuss isn't a good one."

"I wish people wouldn't see me that way." She said, eyes going to the floor.

"May I speak freely, Queen Elsa?" Kia asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Kia, you know you don't have to ask when we're alone. I only ask that when in the presence of other royals, we keep it formal. But as long as it's just us, you won't have to fear any punishment. I swear it."

"Thank you, Elsa. But I don't see you as that. I don't think anyone here does. I don't, Gerda doesn't, the commoners certainly don't." They stopped in front of the white door to her study, the two Royal Guards posted there standing resolute as statues. "Anna doesn't." He smiled genuinely at her. "It's the unknown that people fear, Your Majesty. The unknown scares people, but maybe that can be a good thing, hm?"

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it." She said, giving a small smile in return. She watched his eyes dart to the door once and back to her. "Right. Thank you, Kia. I'll send for you if I need anything further."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "If you want, I will be outside this door in case you need anything. If something goes awry, you've got these two just outside." he said, pointing to the two men.

She smiled a bit wider at his consideration. "Thank you, Kia." She stepped up to the door and as she did, the two guards clicked their heels going to a stiff attention with one hand down to their sides and the other balled in a fist to their chest. Her smile only broadened, knowing she was surrounded by a force of such professional and unwavering men like them. They looked stone faced, but underneath, Elsa knew the men they were. She had grown up with many that were currently in the Guard and had gotten along with most. They only shown their true selves when they were given the okay or when they were out training and away from any dignitaries. They were the elite, after all.

She opened the door and stood a little straighter, emboldened by her guards professionalism, as she crossed the threshold and strode to her dark brown wooden desk that was at one side of the room while on the other side two chairs sat, only one being occupied by Prince Arik. He rose and respectfully bowed when she had entered, only rising after a moment.

"Might i say that you look quite lovely, Your Majesty." He said as they took their seats.

"Thank you, Prince Arik. You're quite dashing yourself," she said, not even looking at him, but paying the compliment out of politeness. She looked up from her desk and clasped her hands together over it, leaning forward slightly. "So, to what do i have the pleasure of having you here today?"

His eyes met hers as he leaned forward slightly with is elbows on his knees,"Your Majesty, I've come to give you an offer that you simply can't refuse. As you know, Weselton and most presumably very soon, the Southern Isles, are no longer allies of Arendelle... if they could be called that in the first place. My father has sent me to offer our allegiance to you. He stated that with the two kingdoms combining arms, Arendelle will be pincered off from the support of any of your other allies. But Zyra, being an island nation and not on the mainland, we could be a valuable asset with our navy. From what I've seen in your men here, you should have no problem in a ground war."

"I see..." she looked around the room at the various objects, thinking about what he said. "And how do you know war is coming? Could they not just be cross with us?"

"Weselton has never really been one to just lay and die, unfortunately, and the Southern Isles is full of con men and just plain bad people, Your Majesty. At first, they may try and get as much as they can before severing trade with you." He looked at her with understanding. "Since Weselton's trade has already been severed, they have nothing holding them back now and from what our spies and sources tell us, they indeed are amassing an army and navy to take on Arendelle. I've also got reports of meetings between the two countries in question and also a third that we are unfamiliar with. Perhaps the mystery nation involved isn't a kingdom or country in our immediate area."

She looked at him with what he would later describe as determination. "The two countries do have some power, i will admit that. But Arendelle can take them." She straightened her back and sat straight in her chair. "However, it is always nice to have another ally. I accept your fathers allegiance and would like to meet with him to go over some specifics on what we can do for eachother. And this third mystery nation of yours.. could you keep me updated on it? I have relatives elsewhere I'm sure wouldn't mind lending us a hand if this conflict grows bigger than we can handle."

"Of course. I will have one of our spies report directly to you. She's one of our deepest agents, so i trust she'd be one of the first to know who they are."

"Thank you. You've been nothing but kind and i appreciate the ease of this meeting. While we're off topic, I would like to thank you for remaining here through my.. leave of absence."

He smirked, "Yes, well, the ice was too captivating for me to leave after just getting here. I had to stay just a bit longer."

She smiled at his unstated compliment. "So I've heard. Is there anything specific your father has planned for his allegiance with Arendelle, or is it simply one of those instances where he only shows up if he's needed? I mean no disrespect either, I just haven't had the pleasure of meeting him just yet."

He gave her a small grin, "I'm sure that's a specific you would like to go over with him. I have no idea how he works. We barely talk as it is, so I'm sure you'd get much more out of him than you would me. But _I_ have something I would like to do." He paused.

"And what might that be?"

"With me, I've brought a detachment of soldiers that i would like to keep here in Arendelle. Though they are no better than your army, I feel that if this kingdom is invaded, you wouldn't mind the extra help. I've also brought along a few ships of ours to relinquish to you. What you do with their crews is entirely up to you, Your Majesty."

"That's fine. As long as they aren't the troublemakers I've seen from other countries and have decency, I see no problem with giving them quarter here. Also, I'm sure the ships' crews wouldn't mind staying in service."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. With that, I will take my leave if you allow it."

She nodded a single time and stood up, him following her motion with his own. "Thank you, Prince Arik. Will you remain here, or are you leaving to return to Zyra?"

"I will return home and then come back again with my father. He would surely love to meet you. I think you and him could work out a long lasting relationship between our nations."

"I look forward to making his acquaintance." She smiled as he turned to exit the room.

When the door shut, she let out a very unqueenly huff and slumped back down into her chair. _I swear, if i could just talk normally without all this propriety, life would be so much easier. But_ no, _the Queen can't be like that. Not at all. She has to be perfect!_ She snickered to herself. _Perfect_ _my-_

A knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got to her feet and walked to the side of the desk that faced the door and leaned back against it, almost sitting on it. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kia, who slowly entered. "Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." she smiled at his genuine concern. "I was just taking a moment to myself, but I think Anna was wanting me to watch her practice."

"I see. You don't have another meeting until this afternoon, so you have plenty of time." He smiled. "Would you like me to walk you to the Princess?"

"No, Kia, but thank you. I can find my way down there."

"Of course, Your Majesty. If it's alright with you, i would like to take my leave."

She nodded and he turned to exit, the Queen following him out. Both separated, Elsa going right towards a staircase and Kia going left deeper into the castle.

* * *

 **A/N a Again, I can't apologize enough about the long wait for me updating either of my stories. I'm not quitting on this or anything else. Oh, and yes, i understand that this chapter is kinda boring, but it moves the plot forward which is what i needed.. and yes, no Elsanna just yet. Eventually, young ones.. eventually. You must be patient! haha but anyways, favorite if you liked it, follow if you wanna get notified when i update this story. Leave a review too! i really wanna know what you guys think of this story. It's the first story i've written that is in the actual Frozen universe.. (even though there are some slight differences.) Thank you all, you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this is me going back to the canon (sort of) universe of Frozen. I'm gonna try and get back into the groove of it as i have had many message me over the months and voice their wanting of this story to be updated. and here you are! haha hope you guys enjoy.**_

 ** _I'd like to thank my beta, rareID (FFnet), for helping me edit and perfect this chapter along with several others. He deserves more thanks than i can give with the quality of work he does._**

* * *

The clacking of the queen's heels were all that could be heard through the halls of Arendelle's royal castle. The royal guards posted at the door that lead to the training yard in the back of the castle snapped their heels together as they came to attention, their posture straightening as the royal came into view. She stopped between them.

"Is Anna still practicing?" the queen asked, looking up to one of them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of the guards replied.

"Thank you," the queen said, but waited until she stepped outside and saw the redhead herself before she allowed herself to smile. Anna hadn't noticed her. She was in the middle of sparring with a young man of the royal guard while the captain watched over them. He was the first to notice Elsa's presence and stood beside her.

"She is quite skilled with the sword, Your Majesty," the captain said.

"So it appears," she said as Anna parried blow after blow with her sword. "Are those real swords?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the captain replied. "They've been dulled for training, though, so you don't have to worry." He smirked. "We've also got her in the thickest leather we had, so there won't be any injuries besides maybe a bruise or two."

The queen raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he said Anna could have a limb missing.

"It's the best we could do, Your Majesty," the Captain said, putting up his hands in his defense. "Besides, My Queen, she's very skilled. No one has been able to even get close to her with their blade."

The queen looked to Anna's opponent. His face was one of worry. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Every time he swung, it was obvious where he was striking. He even glanced her way between swings a few times. They're letting her win. The queen's facial expression returned to normal. "It's because they're afraid of me," she said.

"Your Majesty?" the captain questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"They know if they hurt her, they'll have to deal with me," the queen elaborates.

The Captain paused to himself. "I suppose you're right," he relents.

The queen, Elsa, pursed her lips. "You should spar with her," she suggests. The Captain's brows raised. "It's not right," Elsa explains. "She wants to train, and this isn't training. This is letting her win. If she doesn't have a challenge, she won't truly be honing her skills."

"I see, Your Majesty," the Captain said. He stepped forward to the guard acting as Anna's sparring partner. "Give it here, son," the captain said, his hand motioning to the guard's sword. The young guard nodded and relinquished the blade. The Captain's face hardened as Anna's turned to confusion, and then determination. The Captain sung first, the blow being deflected at the last moment by Anna's blade. Anna again deflected another blow. And another. And another. The Captain's face began to turn red with exertion. He swung again, this time going for her thigh. His hit knocked her leg out from under her and she went to one knee. Elsa repressed the need to stand between the two and help Anna up. The Captain had his blade point on Anna's neck within seconds of her going down.

The Captain didn't waste time in helping her up, though, and looked to the queen who nodded her thanks. Anna's in good hands. The Captain smiled and nodded back, turning to the Princess. "From now on," the Captain shouted, "anyone who lets the Princess triumph in one on one will spend six months on gate duty! You will have to actually try now, gentlemen. We want the Queen's protector to be as good as she can get." A chorus of 'yes sir's' sounded in response.

Anna chuckled, as she took an offensive stance. "Who says I didn't go easy on them because I knew?"

Elsa smiled as Anna stood and got back into her fighting stance. The redhead smiled at the newfound challenge. Elsa felt pride in her sister. _Get knocked down, you get back up_ , the Queen thought, practically swelling with with pride when the two clashed swords again. As they fought, Anna's skill really began to shine. The Captain swung from his shoulder across his chest. Anna saw it and ducked low, grabbing dirt and dust from the ground and threw it into his face as he started into another swing. As he stepped back and reached for his eyes, Anna kicked out his leg from under him and the edge of her sword at his throat before he hit the ground.

"Woah," Elsa said without thinking, her eyes wide and her lips stretched in an impressed smile.

Anna turned to her and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "That good, huh?" she said as she helped the Captain to his feet.

"Good? No, Anna, that was brilliant!" Elsa gushed.

Anna slid her sword into its ring at her side and stepped closer to her older sister. Anna's eyes softened,"It's about time you came out here," she said with a smile, and stuck out her tongue.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. "Sorry it took me so long. If I had known you were this good, I would be more worried for the guards," the Queen chuckled.

"Don't be!" Anna laughed. "You're out here now, and that's all that matters."

Elsa saw her sister look over her shoulder towards the castle, and her continuous smile faltered. "Doesn't look like it's for very long though," Anna murmured.

The blonde looked behind her to see Kai walking towards them, fanning his face from the heat. She turned back to Anna. "No," Elsa said. "I'm staying out here. Meetings be damned."

One of Anna's brows raised in surprise. "That's not very queenly, Your Majesty," Anna teased, a small smile returning to her lips.

Elsa chuckled. "I am spending time with my sister," she said, "and that is exactly what I'm going to do!" Before she knew it, Anna had her arms wrapped around her. With a slight blush, Elsa threw her arms around her sister. Anna was sweaty and had a slight salty smell to her, but the strawberry scent was still there when Elsa closed her eyes and pushed her face into the red hair that had come loose from Anna's ponytail.

They separated, holding each other's hands. "Do you really mean that?" Anna said.

"Every word of it," Elsa replied with a smile. She could now hear the royal servant's footsteps behind her. "Kai, I need you to reschedule my next two meetings today. Move them to tomorrow. You can tell them I'm spending the rest of of today with Anna." The queen continued staring into Anna's eyes as her smile widened and she wrapped her arms around Anna once again.

"Oh, uh- Yes, Your Majesty," Kai stammered. If the Queen focused her hearing she could hear him say, "Finally getting out of this blasted heat," but all she could detect was a mutter.

"What was that Kai?" Elsa yelled.

"Nothing, Your Majesty!" Kai shouted. "I'll be going! Enjoy your evening!"

Anna giggled into Elsa's neck tightening their embrace. "Thank you," Anna said into the blonde's skin.

"You know, I'm going to need a bath after hugging you this long," Elsa said as they separated.

Anna looked down at her sweat soaked skin. "Yeah," she agreed, "I think I'll join you."

The Queen's blush deepened considerably. "I'll have a servant prepare one for you when we go inside, then," Elsa said, brushing off an un-sisterly thought.

"Actually," Anna started, "I have been wanting to try the big bath upstairs; the one we've never used. It's made for two people, so we can spend more time together. I-I mean if that's alright with you. If you don't want to, I totally get it! I mean you are a queen after all and you need your peace and quiet and I'd be there screwing it up and, you know, probably making an idiot of myself in the process, even tho-" she stopped when a finger touched her lips.

Elsa giggled behind her hand. "Okay," she chuckled, "I'll get it ready for us."

Anna reached forward yet again only to be caught by two slender hands. "I don't think this dress could take three hugs in the matter of ten minutes, Princess," Elsa said, but faltered as she always did when Anna pouted. Elsa sighed. "Fine, come here," she relented. They embraced again and separated after a few seconds of enjoying one another's company. Elsa turned back towards the castle while Anna removed her gear.

The Queen waited at the door for her sister. Now that Anna wasn't covered in thick leather, she now wore brown breeches that hugged her figure and a white blouse. Elsa had to keep herself from looking at her sister's curves, but failed miserably. She finally diverted her eyes just before Anna reached her and flicked her fingers up, sending a small, direct stream of cold wind to her cheeks, making the redness that had surfaced disappear.

The redhead stuck her elbow out. "Shall we, Your Majesty?" she said.

Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's and chuckled. "We shall, My Princess," she replied.

They walked the quiet halls at a slow pace, the only sounds being their footsteps on the wooden floor. "Thank you," Anna said. Elsa looked to her. "For coming to watch me, I mean. It really means a lot that you would take the day off just to see me practice."

"I should do it more often," Elsa admitted. "You looked good out there." Their eyes locked. "And you looked happy." Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm only really happy when you're around. Is that weird?" Anna asked, looking down to their interlocked arms.

"No, not at all," Elsa assured. "We've been separated for thirteen years. I think that's enough reason to be happy." Elsa's fingers found their way between her sisters. "Besides, I'm much happier around you, too, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does," Anna said. "Much better, now that I know I'm not the only one."

They came to a stop at Anna's bedroom door. "I'll see you there, okay?" Elsa said, smiling to her sister.

"Okay," Anna agreed, returning the smile. She turned to her door when Elsa started down the hall and added, as an afterthought, "Oh, I love you!"

Elsa stopped and turned as soon as she heard the words. Her heart felt like it had melted in her chest. She smiled wider than she had all day as her sister opened her door and disappeared into the doorway. Elsa turned back around, a small smile holding it's place on her lips. Her hand found it's way to her heart to feel it fluttering.

Elsa got to her door and walked inside. Her room a nice, cool temperature.

The blonde took in a deep breath through her nose, smelling the light lavender scent that she always had loved and that she knew Anna had loved from watching her walking through the garden when she was secluded to her room. While she watched from her window, Anna had always stopped by the lavender buds on her walks. There she would sit under the sun and gaze up at the sky, daydreaming while surrounded by the scent.

Elsa always watched her, wishing she was out there with her little sister. Now that Elsa could control them, she can. Elsa smiled, imagining walking side by side with Anna on a nice spring day through the castle's gardens.

She stopped in front of her dresser, and reached into her top drawer, bringing out a light blue nightgown and black undergarments.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the wooden frame of the door that lead into a small room that contained the huge bathtub that Anna had accurately described as sitting two people. It was a large bronze oval that looked deep enough to submerge oneself fully when only half full of water.

Elsa waited for her sister and when she finally saw the redhead appear down the hall, she smiled. Anna's hair was down over her shoulders. The afternoon light that shone through the hallway windows illuminated it, turning it a fiery orange color. The Queen bit her bottom lip at the sight. She was so beautiful it made Elsa's knees weak. A blush found it's way up Elsa's neck and cheeks.

As Anna got closer, her lips spread into a smirk. "It's nice seeing you not know what to do for a change."

"I'll drop snow on you," she warned, but even she could tell there was no weight behind her words.

Anna shifted to lean against the opposite side of the door frame. In one hand, she held a dark green nightgown and purple underwear while the other hand rested on her hip. Elsa couldn't help but look up into the redhead's eyes, and realized her sister had been staring. "What?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, nothing," Anna dismisses. "You just look so damn cute in this light."

Elsa grinned. "Stop, or you're gonna make me blush!" she chuckled.

"Pfft like you aren't already!" Anna laughed. "Besides, who says that's not my intention?" She winked at her sister.

Elsa scoffed and hit Anna's arm with her nightgown. "Get in there!" Elsa said with a playful smile.

Anna did a long, drawn out curtsey and Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty," Anna jests, a smile on her lips as she straightened once again.

The sisters walked into the room, one after the other, and awkwardly looked at each other for brief moment. Elsa smirked and shrugged, then lifted her hand into the air, twirling it with a wisp of blue magic. Her dress disappeared leaving her naked body on stark display, much to Anna's shock. The blonde walked up the steps that led up to the edge of the tub. "You coming?" Elsa asked, not turning around to see the look on Anna's face as she stepped into the steaming water with a soft moan as she sunk to neck level.

"I uh- uhm- yeah, just a second," Anna stuttered, tearing her gaze away from her sister's bare skin. Her face was beat red as she untied first her breeches and then moved to the top of her blouse. She started struggling with the button and when she heard movement in the water, she huffed in frustration. The next thing Anna knew, Elsa was in front of her, water dripping off her body.

"Let me help get you out of this thing," Elsa said. Steam rolled off the queen's skin like she was full of fire and her almost white hair framed her face perfectly as it rolled down her chest and covered her breasts. Anna stood stark still as Elsa unbuttoned her blouse from top to bottom. Anna couldn't even speak with her sister standing the way she was in front of her.

When the final button was pulled free, Elsa stood back up. "There," she said, and smiled. "All better." She leaned in and kissed the redhead's freckled cheek. As the blonde turned, Anna failed to notice the flick of her sister's hand. A slight breeze pushed the sides of Anna's blouse to her shoulders, revealing her uncovered breasts.

Anna shook her head, bringing her out of her daze. She retained her red colored skin which would soon match her hair if Elsa kept this up. "Th-thank you," Anna stuttered. She bit her lip and pushed the breeches, along with her underwear, to the ground and threw them to a basket on the side of the room. Once she stepped foot into the water, her eyes fluttered shut and she sank until her mouth was under water. She opened her eyes, looking across the water to Elsa whose head was laid back against the side of the tub. She watched as the Queen raised one leg after the other and rested them on the side across from her.

Anna rose out of the water to neck level and scooted closer to her sister. She sat next to Elsa and rested her head back against the side and raised her legs, mimicking her sister's position. She felt Elsa's hand beneath the water find her own and their fingers interlocked. Anna couldn't think straight anymore; her body had become so relaxed that she didn't want to move. She wouldn't have wanted to anyway with Elsa beside her. So she closed her eyes and let her head roll onto Elsa's shoulder. Moment's later, she felt the slight weight of the queen's head on her own and her sister's thumb tracing a heart on the back of her hand. "I love you," Anna whispered. Elsa stayed quiet and squeezed Anna's hand, but Anna could hear Elsa's heart beat a little faster. Things moved slower after that; sounds became further away, and the cool skin against her's was the only thing on her mind.

"Anna," the redhead heard in a dream-like voice. "Anna, come on." She recognized Elsa's voice and opened her eyes to see ice blue eyes staring back at her. She could feel Elsa's hands on both sides of her face, cradling her cheeks. Anna watched as Elsa took in a small breath and blew out cold air through her pursed lips into Anna's face. Anna's eyes shut as the heavenly-feeling wind blew over her freckled skin and then opened her eyes fully when it was gone. "There's my princess," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna moaned in her throat, wanting more. "Can you do that again, please?"

Elsa smiled a little wider and giggled. She blew cold air into her sister's face once more and watched as the redhead smiled in total bliss as the cool air pierced through the steamy air between them and moved across her skin. Anna felt her skin chill with goosebumps and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She pushed her cheek further into Elsa's palms, wanting to feel more of the cool, pale skin against hers. Her eyes opened and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Come on," Elsa said. "We have to get out or our skin will be all wrinkly." Elsa grabbed both of her sister's hands and helped her up, leading her to the edge of the tub where the steps were. "Here," Elsa said, reaching under Anna's legs and placed her sit on the edge of the tub. "Can you stand up?"

Anna nodded. She could barely speak from everything that had happened since entering the room. Elsa stepped out onto the steps beside where Anna now sat, and the redhead felt like swooning the moment her sister's legs entered her vision. The heat that rushed from her face and down her body was overpowering.

Elsa opened a cabinet, taking out two white towels, wrapping one around herself and then she walked over to Anna. She bent down and wrapped the redhead in the soft white fabric. Anna's face flushed. Elsa's breasts were in front of her face and visible through the cloth and this time, when Anna felt the wave of heat, she couldn't stop herself from blacking out.

No sooner had Elsa wrapped the towel around her sister did the redhead pass out. Elsa held onto Anna before she could fall to the floor.

I think i went a little overboard with this. She thought as she knitted her brow at the unexpected reaction. She bent down further, gathering Anna up in her arms and placed her in a chair at the side of the room. No matter how intimate the situation had gotten, she had never thought Anna would faint.

Elsa sighed. She had to get the pair of them dressed before the servants came into clean the room. Elsa changed into her nightwear, considering if her underwear would be necessary. Considering her sister had just fainted, Elsa decided keeping them on would be the best option. I think she's had enough for one day. . .

Just as Elsa finished dressing, Anna groaned and shifted, making her towel fall off her body. Anna sat up and hunched over, hands on her head. "What happened?" Elsa heard.

Elsa looked to her sister. "I think the steam got to your head and you fainted," the blonde said. She picked up Anna's nightwear, displaying them to the redhead. "I have your clothes, though I think you're going to need some help getting them on. You definitely look better, but just to be sure."

Anna only nodded and stood, using the chair arm for support. Elsa helped her put on her underwear with little incident, although although her pounding heart reminded her that 'only helping' wasn't the only thing on her mind.. "Arms up," the blonde said. When Anna swayed a little after letting go of the chair, Elsa quickly grabbed the redhead's sides. "Don't worry, I got you," Elsa said, and handed the nightgown to the younger girl. "Put this on," Elsa instructed. "I'll hold you up."

Anna smiled and took it, feeling the cool hands at her sides, steadying her. She slipped it on and couldn't help but lean forward and rest her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you," she managed to say. She felt Elsa's weight shift and her own feet get swept out from underneath her. She sucked in a sharp breath,, wrapped her arms around Elsa and pushed her face into the crook of her sister's neck as the blonde carried her into the hall and proceeded to Anna's bedroom door.

Luckily, Anna had left it cracked, letting Elsa push it open with her foot to walk in with her sister in her arms. The bed had been made by a servant earlier that day and it's blankets were pulled back, waiting for the Princess. Elsa sat her sister own and slipped the covers over her slim body up to her neck. She looked at the window; the sun was just drifting past the horizon. Perfect timing. She smiled to herself.

Elsa bent down and pushed Anna's bangs out of her face, placing a kiss on her temple. "Goodnight, my Princess," she said.

Elsa turned to leave, but Anna grabbed her hand with a keening moan, her eyes wide, hopeful, and maybe a little lost. Elsa's eyes soften and she squeezes her sister's hand, assuring the younger girl she wasn't going to leave. Anna watched as Elsa crawled under the covers and settled against the pillows, waiting until the blonde's eyes met her gaze

Anna leaned over and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose. "Goodnight, my Queen," she said, her voice bordering on sultry and sleepy.

Elsa felt the weight on the bed shift as Anna moved her body snug against her sister and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa felt Anna's hand grab hers and bring it up to Anna's chest. Elsa moved her head until their foreheads touched and closed her eyes. She felt Anna's breath on her face slow and deepen as Anna drifted off to sleep. Elsa bit her lip and tilted her head, kissing the corner of Anna's mouth. The contact was brief, but as the Queen drifted to sleep, she failed to notice the upward curve of her sister's lips.

* * *

 **A/N: I will definitely be updating this story more. I don't know if this was enough? It's long overdue, that's for sure but still.. let me know guys.. It is only the third chapter and there's plenty more, but i won't spoil it. I'm already attached to the characters and i know where it's gonna go, but i need input from you guys, the readers and critics out there. Anywho, thanks for reading! Favorite if you liked it, Follow if you want more, and, as always, leave a review telling me what you thought, questions, comments, critiques, anything on your amazing minds.**

 **I'm going to thank RareID One more time here, because he does _such_ a great job at editing. Literally, this^ would be trash without him. **

**Again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
